Naruto ledgends: New lord of the Westeren Lands
by vanpiric heart
Summary: Naruto found he's been lied to.  He finds the swords of an ancient ruler and gains a true father.  With the power of the Inu tribe Naruto will take the world by storm all the while getting even with his former family. NO YOAI, Naruto x Girl s?
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Vampiric heart here been a while since I posted, don't worry fans of demons souls, I'm working on it. In any case this is something I had plans for a while now so I did it and I hope you all enjoy.

_**Naruto Legends: Rise of the New lord of the westeren lands **_

**I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**

**Note- this is not a Evil Naruto fic just dark. **

**Chapter 1- Secrets Revealed And Powers Returned**

One Uzumaki Naruto was in the forest waiting for his sensei Mizuki to come and make him a genin for getting the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Naruto had just finished mastering the Shadow Clone Jutsu and was starting to browse a bit more through the scroll to see if he can master another technique. Naruto paused at the end of the scroll to see two blood seals; he knew what these were since he actually paid attention in this part of Iruka's lesson a year ago. Naruto grinned and thought, "If my blood works on these seals maybe I will get a cool weapon or a super cool jutsu!" Naruto then bit his thumb and swiped it over the top blood seal. The seal glowed before a plume a smoke popped into existence. When the smoke disappeared a letter was in front of Naruto, who was confused due to the letter being directed to him and read.

Dear Naruto, 

If you are reading this you have become a genin, great job by the way, then you are ready to finally learn about the plan. You see, this is your father, the yondaime hokage, with your mom Kushina and your sister Sora in her arms. You see son when I was battling the Kyuubi I could have sealed it back to hell, but I realized if I sealed it in you we would make Konoha stronger. By sealing it in you and marrying you to your younger sister, I mean who is better to marry than someone you are connected to you by blood? Any way by marrying you to Sora your children will become strong due to being the children of the one who holds the Kyuubi. We will see you in a week, I cannot wait to see you son. 

From your father, 

The Yondaime Hokage

Naruto just stood there for a good couple of minutes with his hands shaking in rage. He had a family, a mother, father, and sister, who abandoned him for some fucked up plan. His father sealed the nine-tailed fox into him, just to turn him into a breeding tool with his sister. "That bastard, how dare he call himself my father, how dare him deny me any sibilance of happiness?" Naruto thought as Iruka appeared.

(time skip after the Mizuki beat down)

Naruto glared at the old man before him. The Hokage flinched under the glare that Naruto sent at him, as Naruto had never looked at anyone with such hate.

"I guess I need to explain some…" was all the Hokage could get out before being cut off by Naruto. While Naruto would normally do so by yelling at the top of his lungs, this time he was in a state of mind where he spoke quietly but sharply and more effectively.

"Yes you do Hokage-san" the hokage flinch from Naruto not only using the title but in a way that showed he had lost all respect for the old Hokage as well. "Why is it I was never told of my burden as well as my family of bastards?" Naruto said with a dangerous edge showing he wanted the truth. The Hokage sighed and hoped that after he explained that Naruto would understand his father.

"Your father knew that Konoha was slowing getting weaker, so he decided the best way to fix this was to seal the demon inside a child, but it couldn't be just any child. It is actually an unspoaken rule that when a kage seals a demon they must do so in one of their own family. He suspected to have only one child but he had twins so he sealed it into you the oldest. He and your mother decided to take your sister with them to train her be the next great konochi and have you two marry and produce strong children for the next generation." Said the hokage hoping this would make Naruto understand. When he looked at Naturo his hopes where shattered as Naruto looked even more furious.

"What about me? Did what I feel mean so little? What about when I was kicked out of the orphanage at three years old and it took you two years, **two fucking years**, to find that out. Then you just give me an apartment in a complex so poor that it was considered to be condemned. Tell me where in that whole fucked up plan did I get to have even a shred of true happiness?" Naruto asked. The Hokage looked down.

"Naruto you will have that chance the villagers just need to get over their grief and they'll love you. I'm sure you'll live many happy years with your sister…

"NO, I WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING MORE TO DO WITH THEM THEY ABANDADED ME AND I WILL NOT FORGIVE THEM" Naruto yelled. The Hokage knew he had to have Naruto get over this 'petty' anger at his family.

"Naruto you have no say in this as long as you hold the Uzumaki name you fall under the rules of you parents." Naruto bristled in anger before storming out of the Hokage office. The Hokage sighed sure the fourths plan didn't go entirely as planned but nothing ever does, so he did the same thing he's done for the last twelve years to reassure himself when it came to the plans involving Naruto he pictured a happy Naruto wearing the hokage hat with his red-headed bride standing next to him while being cheered on by the village. The foolish Hokage named Sarutobi truly believed he was doing right.

'You'll understand someday Naruto then maybe you'll even name your first born after me.' The Hokage thought while he started to read his students book, 'Ichi ihci paradise'

(Mean while with Naruto)

As Naruto ran thought the forests of Konoha as he continued to curse his famly, the third Hokage and kami him/herself for everything that had ever happened to him. Naruto continued to run and run not even noticing that he entered a cave even as he ran thought the seemingly endless path. He only stopped when he had actually reach the end. Naruto looked around the room seeing four swords stuck in the ground and the rest lettered with bones. Naruto walked up to the four swords and observed them, the first was a plain old rusted and beat up one with a worn handle. The second was elegant and seemingly new with a blue hilt. The third was a unusual katana as it had runes running up the backside with round pumble and a beige hilt. The last sword was a Chinese broad sword with a red hilt and a tassel at the end.

"What do you think your doing." Said a commanding yet calm voice, Naruto turn to see a man who was no doubt royalty as he wore a white kimono with red flowers, armor around his mid section with a piece going over his left shoulder and some type of fur that draped over his right shoulder as well. Naruto was scared enough that he didn't notice the man was paticaly see-though.

The man looked deep into Naruto's eyes, looking beneath the fear to see an anger and hate for humans as strong as his own. Curious as to why this **human** boy hated his own kind, the unnamed man used his unmatchable speed to appear in front of him and placed two fingers on his forehead. With a small flux of demonic chakra saw Naruto's memories all of them, but in doing so forced Naruto to relive them. When it was over the man felt his hate for humans grow a little more. Naruto snarled at the man his fear forgotten as he was forced to relive his sad excuss of life all over again.

"HOW DARE YOU! HAVENT I SUFFERED ENOUGH?" Naruto screamed at the man. The Mans eye filled with guilt of doing what he did.

"Indeed you have. I was not aware of how you've lived and for that I am sorry. I assumed that you just another foolish soul after my power. Now that I have seen your life I know that you didn't deserve that." The man said with a bow. "My name is Sesshomaru, I am the Ino no Taisho. I have been here for three hundred years waiting for a worthy heir to my title and power. In that time countless humans and demons have come here and all have died as they proved to be unworthy." Naruto stood shocked as the now named Sesshomaru had said even demons sought after his power.

"Now Naruto I will ask a question of you." Naruto nodded knowing the man in front of him could kill him in an instant if he wanted to, not that Naruto would try to stop him. "Would you like to be free of the pain your family put you through and will continue to put you through?" Naruto looked at Sesshomaru with calculating eyes.

"What's in it for you?" Naruto asked no longer going to buy things at face value. Sesshomaru nodded approvingly.

"Perceptive child but the answer is simple I get my heir. My body died three hundred years ago but my soul remains as there is no current lord of the westeren lands. I've longed to pass over and see my baby brother again, as well as my foster daughter and old servant. As much as I desired to see them I was not going to give my power to just anyone, I needed a worthy heir and I found one in you. If you accept you'll be my son not those _**people**_." Said Sesshomaru with venom in his voice when he said 'people' Naruto nodded.

"I accept" said Naruto.

"Alright now before you gain my power you must first know about my weapons."

"First is the broad sword, its name is Tokijin. It was a blade I requested the making of, I had found the head of a demon with fangs strong enough to break my bothers sword. So I took the head to a demon sword smith and revived it so the fangs could be made into Tokijin but the demon was so vile and corrupt that the sword could only be wielded by those with a powerful yokai and willpower. It was later destroyed in a battle but years later I went and recovered it and had it repaired as well as had its menovolent aura repressed. It only has two special attacks, the ability to fire off neddles of demonic energy and the ability know as dragon strike a torrite of lightning which it actually was barrowing from my other sword Tensaiga.

"Next is the one with the blue hilt, it's name is Tensaiga 'the sword that can not cut' 'sword of heaven' 'coffin cheater' and other such nicknames. For the longest time I believed it to be ussless. I was proven wrong when I found my foster daughter Rin was killed by a pack of wolves and discovered it could revive the dead. My father gave it to me as to teach me compassion as for the longest time I held half-demons and humans responsible for his death. Though I became careless with the lives I held dear believeing the sword could revive them again and again but I later learned I was wrong and that it could only revive the dead once. They also must be freshly dead, though it kill the living dead and heal all wounds as long as the person lives."

Third is the rusted one, my brother's sword made from the fang of my father. The sword that can slay a hundred demons with a single stroke Tessaiga. While it isn't the most powerful anymore it holds the ability to grow stronger from killing strong demons with unique skills. In his lifetime my brother gained three enhancements to it. The first is when it turns red it can cut through barreors. The second is when it becomes covered in a metal like substance it can fire a barrage of shards that ribs through almost anything and last was actually from me when I transferred the dragon strike the only offensive skill from Tensaiga into the Tessaiga. Later he used the jule of four souls to break the spell that prevent me from using it as well turn himself into a human.

The last is a sword born from my own body Bakusaiga and it is the testament of my power as a Daiyoukai. It was caused when in my first true battle against my brother and he cut off my left arm. My arm re-grew later after I had let go of my grudge against him and humans. It has the power to kill thousands of demons with a single stroke and cancel any sort of healing abilities. Only draw this sword under one of the following conditions: 1) to protect your life, 2) to guarantee the safety of your precious ones, 3) to end the oppression of the weak, and finally 4) to uphold your ideals of honor and justice. Outside of these circumstances, the usage of this sword reduces you to no more than thug at best and a tyrant at worst."

"Now Naruto are you ready?" Naruto nodded. Sesshomaru then put his hand through Naruto's chest, "Good luck my son" and in a flash Sesshomaru's demonic chakra spun around the room creating a light show of yellow-green and the blue of normal human chakra as the two merged as the youkai over powered the human chakra annilating it before it all flowed to the center of the room. As Naruto stood from his kneeling position he had changed, he now looked like his foster father. He wore a kimono of the same design but with a different color scheme. Where Sesshomaru's was mainly white Naruto's was black, while Sesshomaru's had red flowers Naruto's were dark orange. Even his armor was similar but with the metal bands going over both shoulders. Naruto's fur was darker and was worn more like a robe as it cover both sides and his back down till his knees past the sash that was a copy of Sesshomaru's own. Naruto's hair had grown to just past his shoulders and became paler it was nearly white but had some even so slight yellow coloring and his eyes had become paler as well as they became icy blue . His whisker marks had become thicker jagged and purple and had cresent moon crest on his head but in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru.

"Konoha you just got your wish, now you have a demon but this one is the real deal. I will kill any who appose me.

Chapter 1 end.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto Legends: Rise of the New lord of the westeren lands **_

**I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**

**Note- this is not a Evil Naruto fic just dark.**

**Chapter 2: Discredited Hokages**

Naruto grinned as he observed his new form, his long hair, his claws, and fur. He walked around the cave and picked up his father's swords. Naruto began to walk out of the cave and thought about his new life to be, he would change his official name and be freed of his former family forever. Naruto suddenly stopped realized something as the Hokage's words rang in his head.

'_As long as you carry the name Uzumaki you fall under the rules of your parents' _ Naruto knew that the third Hokage agreed with the fourth and would never allow Naruto to change his name or clan. Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought of plan. With a nod Naruto raced off to accomplish his goal trying to use Sesshomaru's super speed technique. His early attempts were failures and sloppy at best but half way to his destination he began to get a grip at it still far from mastered but certainly more then most humans could ever hope to handle. As Naruto came to a stop he looked far to the distance to see a massive tower, the home of the fire daimyo, the only person of higher power than the hokage.

Naruto then slowly walked up to the palace, the samurai on duty watched in boredom as a figure that looked rich and important. As Naruto got closer the samurai noticed the swords and got ready to fight. When Naruto reached the gates he came to a stop.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked one of the nameless samurai.

"My name is Naruto Taisho of Konoha. I seek an audience with the fire daimyo." The samurais relaxed momentarily.

"Do you have an appointment or a message from the Hokage?" asked one with a smile.

"Neither, I wish to simply speak to him about a great injustice ." Naruto said then the samurai frowned.

"I'm sorry but…AHHHH" screamed the samurai as he was sent flying from a whip of light

"Sorry but I will not turn back. I said I must speak to the fire daimyo" Naruto said as swung the whip hitting the other samurai and blow the gate off their hinges. Naruto calmly walked through the gate. Of course with the noise made hundreds of samurai with drawn swords. Naruto looked around before a smirk came to his face. Meanwhile the fire Lord looked out his window before snorted even if someone made it through the gate there was no way anyone could beat all one thousand of his samurai.

Naruto again summoned his whip of light and began to spin knock the samurai around , true he could easily kill them all by simply making the whip sharper but if he killed the men of the fire lord then he would never complete his goal. Naruto moved into the main building and looked at the muiltude of hallways and slowly walked forward. More samurai came running ready to slash him up. Naruto used his super speed to appear in front of the first one and backhanded him into a wall and another into the ceiling continuing to hit them with nothing but his hands. This continued for much longer than Naruto wanted seriously, he already beat down five hindered of these useless samurai. Naruto sighed as he reached a pair of giant doors.

'hmm, seems like the fire daimyo is compensating for something' Naruto chuckled to himself.

On the other side of the door things were not so amusing, the fire daimyo sat fearfully in his throne surrounded by the remaning five hundered of his samurai guards and the last three of his ninja guards. Based on the reports they gathered from the injured men the assassin was near kage level and barely used his chakra.

'If that monster gets me the land of fire will parish. Damn you wind daimyo sending an assassin for me.' The doors slowly opened as all the guards got ready to fight. Naruto walked in no weapon drawn. Naruto looked at the remaining guards and sighed.

"Really all this just so to prevent me from talking to the fire daimyo?" said lord looked confused.

"You want to talk? You destroy my gates attack my men and slaughter them like lambs just to talk?" Screamed the fire daimyo.

"I have not killed even one of them, I used nothing but non-leither force. I attacked because they tried to bar my entrance, and yes I simply wish to speak of an injustice done in the leaf village." The fire daimyo looked to his ninja guards and they looked confused so he went and talked to the head samurai and asked in hused tone if what Naruto said was true. He too looked confused so he went and spoak to other before nodding. The fire daimyo nodded at Naruto.

"Then speak what is this oh so great injustice that warranted the attack on my palace."

"do you what jinchurikin is?" the fire daimyo of course knew so he nodded. "For the past twelve year the leaf village has had possession of one even though they did not need it. The child was despised he was beaten, chased like an animal, starved for weeks at a time and even lived on the street from the age of three until he was five and was nearly raped on a number of occasions by drunks. This was planned by the forth hokage as he wanted to use the kyuubi to make the village stronger by letting a child suffer." The fire lord was stunned slient, many of his samurai guard were seething in anger, a child a poor innocent child was forced to suffer, to people of honor like them it was sickening. The fire lord clenched his fist, what if it had been his child who had to live as such.

"He's recently been adopted by a clan who isn't attached to the leaf. He wishes to get out from the fourths thumb as long as he carries his mothers name he is under the rule of the fourth who was and still is supported by the third hokage who knew of the plan. The third even has the ordasaty to say that the villagers are the ones still suffering not really caring about the pain of a young boy. Saying the boy will be loved latter instead of having the love he needed in his early years." Many in the room were nearly in tears.

"No more, please say no more. I was never even aware of the jinchurikin's existence much less how he was forced to live. Please tell me his name so I may correct the mistakes that village has made." Naruto looked at him with dead eyes.

"Who is he. That is simple you are looking at him." Everyone looked at the young boy…no man. For no one could go though all that and still be just a boy.

"I see, what is your name?" asked the fire lord.

"My name is Naruto Taisho but the third Hokage will not let me be that , as far he and the foruth are concered I am Naruto Uzumaki son of the fourth Hokage and Kurushai Uzumaki. They will never allow me to join a different clan and therefore never free of their rule." Said Naruto as the room was quickly filled with cry to have the boy remain here away from the leaf village.

"SILENCE" yelled the fire daimyo and soon it was so. "Now Taisho-san, please tell me what is it you desire from me." Naruto nodded.

"An order to the hokage telling him to make the Taisho family a clan of the leaf village and me as its clan head, no Uzumaki or Nazmekaze just Taisho. That he must accept my change in name and title or to cut funding completely." The fire daimyo nodded and quickly wrote it up and stamped his official seal on it. Naruto quickly left to return home. as soon as he was gone the head samurai questioned the fire daimyo.

"My lord if I may be so bold, why did you let him return to that god forsaken place? He's suffered because of the fourth Hokage and yet instead of keeping here where he would be welcomed and treated like a brother you allowed him to go back why?" the fire daimyo looked to his old friend.

"The boy is getting revenge is the best way. He'll be there a shinobi of the leaf but they can no longer manipulate him. He'll never allow them to hurt him again, and as a clan head only he can make himself any punishment for minor crimes."

"But my lord as soon as they have the opertunity they will strip him of his clan head status and force him to retake the name of those responsible for his pain we must.."

"Are you trying to order me Yukimora?" the samurai's eyes widened

"No my lord but you know it to be true." The fire daimyo nodded

"Yes, but I have made Naruto a ninja under my order only, he's an official member of the fire guardians. Only I may distribute punishment and made him my official convoy if something happens that I wouldn't like he will tell me and overrule them on my order." Yukimora's eyes widened greatly.

"I see thank you my lord for sharing your wisdom with me." The fire daimyo nodded.

Naruto ran toward the leaf with a small grin reminiscent of Sesshomaru's own. _'No more, no longer do I need to suffer.'_ Suddenly Naruto's stomach growled, _'I need food' _he thought with a chuckle but then his thought spiraled downward as he remembered how he was now one of the only three people who ate the ramen stand due to **demon** eating there. Without him the Ichiraku's would be starving themselves. Naruto made a quick detour back to Sesshomaru's cave to retrieve the hidden treasure. When Naruto arrived he pressed a hidden switch on the wall for another part to open revealing inside was nothing but pure gold, silver and bronze coins and fine diamonds of every kind, this was demon currency as they didn't believe in paper currency. Naruto quickly scooped up several handfuls of gold and another two handfuls of crafted diamonds rings and other assortments before he continued back.

When Naruto arrived it was early morning and everyone just began to open. Naruto smiled as he saw his home away from home that served his favorite food in bulk. Many saw Naruto fine clothing and tried to gain his attention but they were ignored as Naruto made his way to the stand before entering. Naruto sat down and waited patintly for sevice, soon Ayame came and took his order, Naruto was still hiding who he was as no one could tell who he was due to his new looks so he ordered only one bowl of miso ramen. Naruto ate quitly and with class Ayame and her father watched with baited breath for him to finish hoping it would please him. After he finished he dabbed his mouth with a napkin and placed his money down before leaving, the two didn't bother to question him.

"Tense moment there huh?" asked old man ichiraku. Ayame could only nodded as she went to the money expecting none for a tip but when she actually looked at it she screamed. Of course her father assumed it was a body part, it wouldn't be the first time it had happened.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-gg-g—ggg-g-g-g" her father rasied an eyebrow

"What is it Ayame? A Galbladder?"

"NO GOLD." Of course the old ramen maker doubted it was real gold so he went up to the pile of and took a piece of it and bite it. When he looked at the slight indensions to see only more of the persous metal he knew this was the real deal solid gold. He was glade to have this, as much as he loathed to admit it Naruto's eating at his ramen stand had stopped all other customers from coming and Naruto was all that kept Ayame clothed and fed, and was sad to say that sometimes he wished that he hadn't let Naruto eat here. He guessed that karma was working its magic now. He then noticed something else was left behind.

"Hey Ayame it looks like he also left you a tip." He said while hold up a small circlure object. She looked and saw the most beautiful ring, it had a ruby cut into a typical diamond shape the backround of the ring was many diamonds in a flower shape and emeralds wrapped around the ruby like vines. She continued to stair at the ring for a few moments before rushing out of the stand to return the ring but he was no where to be found. She looked at the ring once more, then looked around and found no one, so she placed the ringer of her left hand then return to the inside of the stand.

Naruto made his way toward the hokage with a frown set on his face like stone. He knew despite the orders of the fire daimyo the Hokage would fight tooth and nail to keep Naruto under their thumb but it would be useless as long as he refused as the Hokage could no longer force him to take the name of them. As he entured the Hokage tower he felt a sense of victory over the old man who lied to him all his life and the family that abandoned him. He paid no mind to the secretary as he made his way to the Hokages office, even as the secutary tried to pull on his cloths yelling about the Hokage having a meeting. When Naruto finally reach the door she bared his way with her body, Naruto was in no mood for such behavior especially from this woman as had stopped him from seeing the third during the two years he lived on the streets. So in a effort to relieve himself of some frustration he backhanded her through the door which caught the attention of the four occupants in the office.

Naruto walked into the office with a stern look, "I have time nor patience for the likes of you wretch be gone before I decide to deliver your mangled corpse to your loved ones." She of course ran out of the office with tears running down her face. The four elder shinobi were put on edge by the strangers cold attitude and will to take life without batting an eyelash. These types were always the most dangerous, one only had to look at Ochrchimaru and Itachi Uchiha to know that, both S-class missing nin and were colder than ice. The Third Hokage feared the one in front of him, his were as unfeeling and calculating as itachi but a form of ruthlessness similar to Orchimaru, for someone to carry the most fearful traits from both of Konohas most dangerous criminals. If this man carried power to match these traits then he and his old friends were as good as dead.

When Naruto reached into his sleeve they tensed think it a weapon…ironically they had yet to take notice of the four swords on his hip due to them over thinking. But relaxed when they saw the scroll with the daimyo's seal. The old woman know Kaharu took the scroll with a smile and took the scroll to the Hokage. The Hokage opened it expecting some sort of news on how much they were going to get for their budget this year but was surprised by the rather lengthy letter. As he read his eyes got wider and wider, the three elders were getting concerned by the reaction but dared not question. The Hokage sighed but nodded knowing had no choice in the matter, it was obey or have the village parish due to disease and starvation.

"Understood ANBU bring Naruto" Said the third Hokage and just as one was about to follow his orders, he was stopped by Naruto himself.

"That is unnecessary as he stands before you now." Said Naruto. As the eyes in room then focused on him due to the claim. "Of course the name is Naruto Taisho now as per the adotoption ritual of the Taisho clan to give me the bloodline."

"But how?" asked the third.

"I met him the night before were we told each other of our lives and he asked me to take up the mantle of the Taisho clan and made me his son and gave me the treasures and techniques of the Taisho then I went and spoke to the fire daimyo. He found my life to in this village to be detestable and gave me that at my request."

"What is it Hazuzin?" asked a man with one arm and one eye named Danzo.

"Naruto has claimed the leadership of the Taisho clan and by order of the fire daimyo the Taisho clan is to be a great clan. Also Naruto has been asighned as a member of the fire guardians and is to act on the council under the fire daimyo's order." Of course the elders didn't like it at all.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to listen to this rubbish." Said the male elder with glasses name Houram.

"We have to the fire daimyo has said he'll cut off all funding to our village if we don't." Naruto showed no surprise but inside he wondered just what the hell the fire daimyo was up to. He had only wanted to be freed of his family but being put up as one of the great clans instead of a minor one and acting as the daimyo's will itself was really strange by Naruto's opinion.

"Farwell Hokage-san, there is much I must do to." said Naruto before leaving to find where to put his clan home. He wanted privacy and a natural defense from weaker fools while he was away. The main problem in getting a clan home wasn't money he had more than all five daimyo, the problem was finding workers that would build his house where he wanted. He already had a destination in mind for where he would be staying henceforth. He knew the sort of people he had to find and where to find them luckily they were near his home to be. Training grounds 44 aka the forest of death.

Naruto had made to the area with little difficulty, but now came the slight annoyance of finding his workers here. The demons that lived here tended to use the unuasal animals and plants to hide from the prying eyes of humans. Naruto continued to look until he saw a giant furry thing wearing the armor of a samurai.

"You there halt" commanded Naruto. The creature turned to Naruto and sneered at him.

"What is it human" it asked with a sneer. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You once fought alongside my father and you call me human. Have you truly forgotten Sesshomaru?" the creatures eyes widened as he took in what was told to him. He then fell to his knees.

"My lord! My apologies, I wasn't aware of lord Sesshomaru having a child." Naruto nodded, "How may I aid thee my lord?"

"I need a house built I have found a location in which I will bear the return of the Inu tribe." The creature smiled.

"My lord happy news indeed. The return of Inu clan will bring much rejoicing to the lands. Were must he head to my lord." asked the demon with a smile.

"Only deeper into these woods." The demon looked to Naruto with confusion.

"But my lord these are human lands."

"It was the wish of grandfather and father that there be peace between humans and demons. While an occional scuffle is unavoidable there is no need to constantly wage war against them."

"My lord I mean no disrespect but lord Sesshomaru…umm…well."

"I know he hated humans most of his life but toward the end of his time wished only for grandfathers dream to be realized. I will try to bring their dream to reality." The demon nodded and bowed.

"Understood my lord, and I apologize again for my insolence. What is it you wish of me?"

"gather the demons in the forest and bring them to the area of the forest that the humans avoid." The demon bowed again.

"Yes my lord." before running off. Naruto began to make his way to the forbidden area of the forest to wait. It was only an hour until the demons arrived and began to tear up many trees and rocks to build a mansion. There were nearly a hundred of them of all different shapes and sizes cutting, tearing and building with nothing more than their claws. Before the sun could set a clan home was made true it still needed to be painted to add to its richness but it stood ready to face the test of time and family that would fallow Naruto.

"Now for the next step." Said Naruto as he sat on a throne made by the demons that now loyally served him.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto Legends: Rise of the New lord of the westeren lands **_

**I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**

**Note- this is not a Evil Naruto fic just dark.**

**Chapter 3: Revenge is a five point plan**

_A five year old Naruto ran through the streets with a mob chasing him, he took a left it ended up being a mistake as he saw it was a dead end._

"_Now we've got you demon." Sneered a man._

"_Im not a demon." Cried Naruto as the man came closer._

"_It's no use lying we know better." Sneered the man as he lifted a knife into the air. Naruto screamed as it came down._

Present day Naruto shot up in his bed breathing hard. His night had not been good, a half demon was brought before him and the others were calling for her death, this served to bring back bad memories for Naruto.

-flashback the previous night-

_Naruto sat comfortable in his throne thinking how to get revenge against his former family. True he could easily kill them with Bakusaguia, but then he would be banned from missions. While true he was a ninja under the protection of the fire daimyo, it was still the Hokage assigned the missions and he could be if necessary place on reserve perminatelly. With the enemies that Naruto potentially had being all jonin and kage level that likely would attack in groups so he __**needed**__ experience. Naruto sat quietly thinking over how to get revenge, his former father took his joy, his home, and Naruto's chance of being loved by the village, so he would do it back to Minato._

_Naruto's plan was slowly forming when two of his demon guards barged in and through a girl in front of Naruto._

"_My lord we found this half demon looking at your home." said the large squirrel like demon Naruto first met. Naruto looked carefully looked at the half demon girl, her face was flawless with green hair and a long lizard tail. Her ears were long and pointed like an elf._

"_What of it?" asked Naruto. The full demons of the mansion looked at one another._

"_Well we thought you would want her dead my lord." Said the squirrel demon. Naruto scoffed._

"_Have you forgotten I want peace between humans and demons. So why would I want someone born of a union between demon and human killed. You girl rise and announce yourself so we may properly welcome you." The girl nervously stood up and looked around wondering if this was a joke and they only wanted her name so they could put it on her tomb stone._

"_M-m-mm—mmmy na-n-name's Tia." She said nervously while playing with her tail. Naruto nodded before standing and walking forward, the now named tia cringed._

"_A strange name,"_

"_My faa-fa-father was from across the sea." Naruto nodded before reaching into his robe and pulled out a ring. It was a gold band with a chameleon with elemeral eyes_

"_Take this ring and stand amongst us." She nodded and nervously took the ring and stood among the group assembled in Naruto's throne room._

"_Now then Tia I have a task I wish for you to complete." Tia nodded. "Listen well and follow them through understood?" again Tia nodded._

_-flash back end-_

Naruto heard a small bump sound on the wood. Naruto turned to see Tia on one knee and head bowed.

"Report" commanded Naruto as he sat up straight. Tia nodded.

"We went and found the fourth hokage and his family." Naruto nodded he had at least expected that much. "As luck would have it they were attacked by a large group of chunin and jonin." Again Naruto nodded being sure to keep his neutrality. "But it seems that the fourth got stronger over the years along with his wife but the daughter was actually jonin level." Naruto frowned he knew what was coming in the report. "The Iwa nin were slaughtered and we knew we had no chance." Tia said with shame. Naruto nodded.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked hoping for some good news. Tia nodded glade for making a second objective herself. "Yes sir we managed to burn down the fourth Hokage's family home and steal some important scrolls from their library. All blamed on an Iwa nin that the fourth killed himself." Naruto grinned.

"How so?" Naruto asked in a pleasant tone.

"We took a corpse and planted it inside before we set it on fire. We also hypnotized those four geezers' as too put extra security on you last night so you don't try anything. All they saw was you sleeping." Naruto grinned.

"Well done Tia, I'm very pleased." Naruto said. She bowed her head.

"I've also taken the time to build a protocol of how to avoid the humans for the time being." Naruto nodded she was proving to be of great assistance to his adapting demons to the village and getting some pay back in a manner that couldn't be traced to him.

"Good, dismissed." Naruto commanded. Tia nodded then vanished. Naruto quickly dressed and went to the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of tea. As soon as he blew on it the first time a knock came at the front door. Never putting his teacup down he answered the door to see a bull masked Anbu at his door.

"Taisho-sama a summons from the Hokage for a meeting." Naruto nodded and stepped out of his house before closing the door then vanished without a trace leaving a bewildered Anbu. Naruto appeared in front of the council's door with the same lack of evidence of his existence. Naruto blew on his cup once more before entering the room. He looked around the room noticing how it was divided, the number of seats was the same on both sides but four seats on the ninja side were empty. The Namikeze, the Uzumaki, the Uchiha and his seat, the Taisho. Naruto walked up and took his seat which was between the Hyuuga and Uzumaki right before the Hokage entered.

"We are here due to a catastrophe." Many were now alert. When the Hokage said something was bad it was very bad.

"What is it lord Hokage? Has the demon done something?" said a rather dumb civilian. The Hokage glared at the civilian before replying.

"No Naruto hasn't done anything, the problem is an Iwa nin somehow snuck into Konoha and burned down the Fourth Hokage's family home. Many were agasped and not even ten seconds later people began to shout that it was Naruto who did it. Naruto sipped his tea trying to keep calm at the pure ordasity of these fools, sure he would have been happy for them to have been right this time, but there was no evidence of him ever being close to that compound. The Hokage sighed he had just told them it was Iwa and they still blamed Naruto, Sarutobi was now just beginning to see why Naruto was so mad at his father.

"Yes a nice theory but there are two problems with that. One, the anbu were watching him all night and two as I said we found the body of a confirmed Iwa nin." Everyone became silent, showing they understood. "Now then the question is what should we do. I believe that we should ask the one closest to the Fourth…" the head of the Hyuuga clan got ready to stand as he was the best friend of Minato.

"Naruto if you could." Everyone looked around the room for the source of their hate. Naruto sighed as he stood.

"That's Taisho to you Hokage-san." Naruto said as he stood. No one could believe how different Naruto looked. The Hokage looked sadly at Naruto knowing that he was not forgiven for lying to Naruto.

"Naruto as the son of the fourth Hokage…" before Sarutobi could finish or the civilians could abject to Naruto being son of their hero.

"Former Son, I want nothing to do with him." Naruto said shocking everyone that some one wanted to have no relation to the most powerful Konoha ninja to ever live.

"-sigh- Alright Taisho-san as the fire daimyo's representative what do you think we should do?" everyone fell into silence at the knowledge that the demon was the representative of the fire daimyo. Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a moment about how to get away with it.

"Nothing." Naruto said simply. The screams of outrage were like music to Naruto ears as his plan began to form. The civilians began to scream about how the demon didn't want them to punish the one who destroyed the home of the fourth hokage.

"SILENCE" yelled Sarutobi and everyone did so. "Naruto why shouldn't we do anything?"

"The Tasukage will claim that the man was missing nin as to not be bothered by the fudal lords, while we get nothing in return, so it is pointless." Everyone was stunned knowing Naruto was right, as it wouldn't be the first time they had done that.

"I see thank you Nar- I mean Taisho-san. You may go please go and get your profile picture done." Naruto nodded and left. As soon as he left the council exploded into questions to fill the gaps in their heads. The Hokage sighed knowing that they needed answers and so he began the explanation and by the end some felt regret for their mistreatment of Naruto and the clan heads for their inactivity. While other wanted to use him now so to connect themselves to the Namikeze clan. But unlike any of the others the Nara clan thought over what happened before and asked a question.

"Lord Hokage what did Naruto mean by former son?" he asked.

"Naruto found the letter from his father and became furious and found an outside clan and met the clan head and was adopted by him and went through a ritual to gain the bloodline of that clan. Afterwards he went and met the fire daimyo and gain amunaty from me and his father, while I still assign his missions I have no authority over him he's now here as head of the Taisho clan." Everyone couldn't believe it, Naruto wasn't only the foruth's oldest child but Naruto despised him. Of course with the low intelligence of many of Konoha's leaders, they believed they could still get in with the Namikeze clan though Naruto by getting him to marry their daughters.

Meanwhile Naruto went and got his picture taken for his profile. His was simple no special pose or make up just him sitting facing the camera with no expression. Naruto then went to the Hokage's public office to hand in the picture. When the Hokage arrived he took the picture he looked at it and sighed he had been hoping for a joke of some kind to show some of his old self.

"It's a good picture, but I was expecting you to dress up in kabuki style make up or something." Said the Hokage with a smile in hopes that Naruto would return it, he was saddened when Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't assume that you know me so well Hokage-san." Naruto said with frown. The Hokage sighed, he was starting to see how deeply his lies affected Naruto. Before anymore words could be exchanged the door flew open with a small boy in a long blue scarf standing there with a dull kunai.

"Your mine old man!" yelled the small boy before he charged at the Hokage, only to trip on his scarf halfway there. Both Naruto and the elderly Hokage sweat dropped at the embarrassing scene. Then a man in all black and round sun glasses came running in.

"Are you alright Honorable grandson?" he exclaimed. The small boy sat up holding his fore head. The boy then pointed at Naruto and began to shout.

"That idiot tripped me, I'm sure of it. Apopgise you big moron" the other un-named nin glared at Naruto. Naruto returned it while the Hokage began to worry silently.

"For one I wouldn't lower myself to such stupidity and as for the other one. If you continue to look at me with those eyes I will rip them from your head." Naruto said casing the older nin's eyes to widen. The young boy couldn't believe that someone not only didn't do what he demanded but also threatened his trainer. Then the other nin smirked.

"What could you a mere genin do against an elite like me? Why I could…" before he could continue Naruto drew Tokijin and swung it slashing the wood next to the ninja and the young boy leaving a small gorge beside them which still sparked with electricity. This thoroughly scared both of them, and nearly gave the old Hokage a heart attack. Naruto placed the sword back in his sash.

"Do not test my paticance worm, for it is already worn thin by ignorant fools like yourself. Push it any further and it will be you head. " Naruto said with a tone so cold the temperature in the room actually lowered. The nin gulped and nodded, while the young boy look on in awe of the one who silenced his trainer. Naruto then walked out not caring about what would go on, though he did notice the boy began to follow him.

"Lord Hokage why haven't you done anything about him?" the Hokage sighed, why oh why couldn't the people leave Naruto in peace? If they did he might begin to forgive them, and the then the sooner that Naruto would welcome his family.

"He's under the protection of the Fire daimayo's personal protection. Leave him be and he'll give you the same cerdacy Ebisu." The now named Ebisu nodded in understanding, he then turned to tell the Hokage's grandson to stay away from Naruto only to finally noticed that Konohamaru was gone.

"Where did the honorable grandson go?" the Hokage gained a grim look in fear.

"He might of followed Naruto." Ebisu then screamed.

"Honorable Grandson.!" He cried out as he ran out of the room. Leaving the fearful Hokage on his own. _'I hope Naruto won't take his anger at out on Konohamaru either by killing him or teaching him something dangerous.'_ Thought the old Hokage who quickly grabbed his crystal balland tried to hone in on Naruto. With Naruto, he was finding himself greatly annoyed by the small boy. Naruto turned and glared at the pathetic disguise of a light brown tarp in the middle of the road, Naruto couldn't help the twitch of his brow at the sad attempt of disguise.

"Stop this pathetic charade and be gone lest my blade be buried in your gullet." Of course Konohamaru didn't understand most of what Naruto had said but he got the threat regardless of language barrier.

"Your good as expected, that's way I want you to train me." Konohamaru said excitedly while pointing at Naruto. Naruto was not amused with these stupid antics.

"Why should waste my time with you, when you aren't even capable of making of a descent disguise?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. Konohamaru couldn't believe his ears, someone who didn't respect him.

"I'm the grandson of the third Hokage. You should feel honored to teach me!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto narrowed his eyes, this child was the grandson of the third Hokage, the grandson of one of those responsible for his suffering. Naruto placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin.

"You should be careful of who you share that with as they may be like myself and despise him. They may seek revenge against him by killing you." Konohamaru's eyes went wide, he was going to die? Like everything else it was because of his grandfather. His dreams were going to end before they began. Konohamaru began to cry.

"Why are you crying child? You have yet to receive an injury?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. Konohamaru looked up with tears continuing down his face.

"No one once acknowledged me as me just the Honorable grandson of the Hokage and now I'm going to die because of it." He replied. Naruto felt sorrow, the child felt neglected and abandoned as well and he was going to kill the child simply because of his relation to the third. Naruto glared into the air and pulsed his youki.

In his office the Hokage was watching through his crystal ball. He was about to call the Anbu when Naruto glared in his direction. _'It can't be.'_ Then it broke in half, at the very center. With fear gripping his heart he called the Anbu.

"Anbu find my grandson!" Many bowed before leaving. _'Please Naruto he's just a child, then again how times did that save you? Not once.'_ The third let a few tears fall finally. While a group of no less then twenty Anbu went running through the village, Naruto and Konohamaru were at a well hidden training ground. It was great for hiding as Naruto used his super speed to leave no tracks and the flowers near by covered their sent, Naruto had taken Konohamaru here to teach him. Currently Naruto's young charge was running around the clearing while caring a decent size rock. Naruto smiled at what had transpired, as it was a step toward finding his peace and showing everyone just how wrong they were to act as they had.

-flash back: about fifteen minutes ago-

"_Open your eyes child, I have changed my mind. You'll be spared and I will grant your earlier request." Naruto said ignoring the fact that Konohamaru had yet to stop crying. When he did start to calm down he realized he was going to be okay._

"_So why do you hate grandpa?" asked Konohamaru. Naruto sighed this wasn't something he wanted to drag a child into._

"_His failure to keep the individual safe and happy regardless of how the village feels." Of course Konohamaru had no idea what that meant._

"_What's that mean boss?" Naruto sighed he really didn't want to be accountable for killing the boy's innocence. _

"_The village follows the mantra of sacrifice the one for the many. Your grandfather allowed that, instead of allowing the one to live peacefully he had to suffer at the hands of the village who took their grievances out on him." Konohamaru couldn't believe his ear's his grandpa actually let such a thing happen._

"_Really? I find that hard to believe. Grandpa would at least punish them." Said Konohamaru in a desperate attempt to save the image of a great man his grandpa was._

"_Yes, he allowed it and not only that but he wouldn't punish them saying that the villagers were suffering. He just kept saying that for twelve years." Konohamaru of coruse was confused as his image that kept him going through the loneliness was broken and left him confussed and like any confused person he lashed out._

"_How would you know? How do I know that you're not just lying and trying to make grandpa seem bad?" Naruto let out a breath, he knew he was essentially destroying what the boy knew but it had to be done._

"_Because I am that one, for twelve years I suffered beating and starvation at the hands of this village. I would be beaten by someone and the next day they would be walking around with a large grin knowing they weren't going to be punished." Konohamaru looked deep into Naruto's eyes looking for deception but found none, he knew his grandfather had really done all that._

"_Why do the villagers hate you boss?" he asked wanting to know why he was put through such hell without redemption. Naruto sighed but decided it was best for the child to know from the source and get the truth then someone else and get their paranoia._

"_Do you know the story about Kyuubi?" Konohamaru nodded. "The story you know is a lie. The truth is the though the fourth could have killed it, he chose not to instead he sealed it into his first born as to strengthen the village. He then went into hiding with his wife and his youngest child, this was to train her until she was strong then they would return and have the two children married as to make the next generation stronger." Despite his young age, konohamaru understood what meant._

"_Eew!" he replied. Naruto nodded._

"_Indeed, but now lets get started. What has that fool taught you thus far?" Konahamaru smiled seeing that he finally had someone who saw him as an individual and not as the honorable grandson._

"_I can feel my chakra and some of the basic taijutsu." Naruto raised an eyebrow as if to ask if that all, at this Konohamru lowered his head in shame, thinking that Naruto was disappointed._

"_I see, your biggest concerns will be building flexibility and endurance. Grab a rock and start running." Konohamaru nodded and did as instructed._

-flash back end-

Naruto snapped from his thoughts as the sent of a near by Anbu got his attention. At the moment the female Anbu was just watching, probably waiting to see if Naruto was being crule. Naruto gave an almost invisible nod, impressed to see that there was at least one Anbu who had common sence.

"Enough running for now." Naruto called out and konohamaru nodded as he put the stone down.

"What's next boss?" asked Konohamru asked between pants. Naruto nodded approvingly at his attitude.

"Next is meditation to become more familure with your chakra." Kono nodded. Then both sat down and began their meditation. In the tree the cat masked Anbu continued to watched and nodded at Naruto's approach. He wasn't cruel but a hard task master but knew how to use even their break as a training exercise. She had t admit that Naruto would make a good teacher but still didn't completely trust him. His eyes were cold and unfeeling to the point that it cause even the elite Anbu to shiver. A man of such coldness was one who could be much like Itachi. After what Itachi did no one wanted a repeat and with someone who the endless power of the Kyuubi sealed in them, it gave her shivers.

Naruto could smell the slight fear from the tree and frowned, he had thought she had more common sense then that. He had given no reason for her to fear him, although she had lived through the Kyuubi attack she still couldn't tell him apart from the fox. Naruto sighed as he stood and Kono looked him.

"Something wrong boss?" he asked wondering why Naruto stood so soon.

"An Anbu is here for you, continue the exercises I told you too later and be sure to have that fool teach you more taijutsu and basic bojutsu." Kono then smiled and nodded.

"Right boss." Naruto then disappeared in a burst of speed. This left cat gabbing as she had only seen such speed from Might Guy the village's premier taijutsu master. The Anbu then went down to Kono.

"Honorable Grandson, I must take you to Lord Hokage." Kono nodded as he wanted to give his grandfather a piece of his mind anyway. In a swirl of leafs they appeared in the office of the Hokage. Of course the Hokage was relieved to see that Konohamaru was ok. The look on Kono's face of inquirery was something not lost on the elderly leader and had to wonder what it was Konohamaru whated to know.

"Is something the matter Konohamaru?"

"Is it true?" the Hokage raised his eyebrow.

"Is what true?" the frown on Konohamaru grew.

"That the boss has Kyuubi sealed in him, that you let people get away with beating him and that it was the fourth Hokage who planed it." Kono said as his voice gotten angrier and angrier. Both Hokage and Anbu couldn't believe what they were hearing, he knew about the Hokage letting the villagers get away with their cruel treatment of Naruto but the last bit was news to the Anbu.

'_The fourth Hokage lives and he planned this. My god what have we been doing?'_ she felt guilt crashing down due to the cold way her and her squad treated Naruto. True they always protected him but they never acted friendly.

"Kono, how do you know all that?" asked the Hokage hoping he was wrong.

"Naruto told me, I know everything even that the fourth is his former dad." Kono snapped as the Anbu gasped behind her mask.

'_HIS FATHER, how could the fourth Hokage do that to his own son, and we acted so…my god.'_ She thought in horror. The third sat there wondering why things went so wrong. Taking his grandfather's silence as confirmation, Kono left. Naruto sat in his house and smiled as his sipped on some tea.

"Soon it will all come to together."

-Chap 3 end-


End file.
